


A Birthday Present

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, birthday fic, erotic beard trimming, mention of yankee candles, mostly banter, mountain lodge yankee candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote in response to an ask on tumblr.</p><p>The prompt was 'Stop trying to cheer me up' with whatever pairing made me happy, which is Stony. Considering it was Tony Stark's birthday yesterday, I did up a birthday fic where Steve tells Tony about the Mountain Lodge candle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

“Stop trying to cheer me up, Steve.” Tony sighed as he styled his hair in the mirror of their large bathroom. Steve was sitting in his stars and striped boxers on the counter, watching him. “You know I’m not actually sad or upset or anything.”

Steve knitted his eyebrows together. “You know, that’s a lie.”

Tony scoffed and reached for his beard trimmer. “It’s a birthday not a death sentence.”

Steve chuckled and took the trimmer from him. He pulled Tony over to stand between his legs. “Let me, your hands are shaking. I can’t let you have a misshapen beard for your birthday party.” Tony just grumbled as Steve turned on the switch and began to meticulously run the gadget over the necessary spots.

Trimming Tony’s beard was a very elite privilege, one that Tony allowed Steve to do on a number of occasions. Just like this, Steve the artist, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration, one hand cradling the back of his neck, the other masterfully grooming his trademark facial hair.

It was the ultimate sign of trust.

Steve smiled at his handiwork and switched off the trimmer and placing it on the counter. “You look perfect.”

Tony found himself grinning from ear to ear. “Not quite, but with you being my arm candy tonight, no one will notice if I look a little worn out.”

Steve smirked. “Whadya planning on doing this afternoon that’s going to wear you out so much?”

Tony winked and let his hands wander down Steve’s side to settle on his hips, and gave a little tug to pull them closer. “I’m looking at him.”

“Well, I guess this way I can return what I actually bought you.” Tony was nuzzling his neck and trailing kisses along his jawline. He stopped briefly, “Out of curiosity, what did you buy me?”

Steve laughed, suddenly embarrassed. “Mountain Lodge Yankee Candle.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “The boyfriend candle? No, we’re keeping that.” Steve giggled. “Tumblr users started this thing where they said it smelled like me. I thought you needed one.”

“Not to take away from your gift or anything, but I have three at my office and one in my lab.”

Steve stammered. “Get out. Just when I thought I was being clever.”

“Seriously though, Steve.” he wiggled his eye brows. “Who do you think gave those girls at the mall the idea that it smelled like you?” 

Steve laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Tell me you bought shares.”

“Are you kidding me? I bought the company the next day.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

Tony gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Can I go back to my real birthday present now?” His hands were kneading Steve’s ass, causing him to moan his approval. “Indeed, Mr. Stark. I only have eight hours to tire out the birthday boy before his guests arrive.” He smirked again. “Hope you can keep up old man.”

“Aren’t you like 200 years old?”

“Yeah but it’s fun knowing you’re catching up.”

“I’m going to make you pay for that comment, wise guy.”

“That’s why I said it.” He laughed as Tony bit one of his nipples playfully and Steve gasped. He caught his breath and responded gleefully. “Happy birthday, Tony. I love you.” He then hissed as Tony’s hand found its way under the waistband of his boxers.

Tony grinned. “I love you too, Steve, but be quiet and let the birthday boy open his present.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as avengeful-bunny :)


End file.
